Maneater
by Riverterra
Summary: AU! What if Naruto found a way to hide from the villagers, a perfect hidding place, that changes how he views the world with some help from the beautiful seduction corps Slash!Crossdresser!Naru Naru/shino hopefully


**Story title**: Maneater

**Summary**: AU! What if Naruto found a way to hide from the villagers, a perfect hidding place, that changes how he views the world with some help from the beautiful seduction corps Slash!Crossdresser!Naru Naru/shino hopefully

**A/N:** Hello this is Shani Yes I have changed my username I have not finished this, I have no clue if this is any good but I know its one of my best I hope you like it. I would like you to met the Man-eater! Naruto. I was inspired by the song 'Man-eater' By Nelly Furtado and my love of cross dressing!

* * *

**Chapter Prologue : Everybody look at me, me**

* * *

Naruto hid in the stall peeping out to watch the ladies. He was hiding from those guys in the masks after he put glue on the Hokage's pipe. A woman stood with some weird hand thingy and a fluffy pad, on the counter next to her as she washed her face off. It was odd as on her forehead, after washing her face, appeared a dark brown mark. She dried off her face and then padded the fluffy pad to the cloud shaped mark. Naruto watched as the pad and powder made the mark disappear. It was amazing! She put the pad in the hand thingy then put it in her purse, only to miss and not notice she did. She was the only one in the bathroom. So, Naruto darted out and griped the new prize. Sneaking out, he quickly went home.

* * *

Naruto nervously picked out the fruit that Ayame-nee-chan had said to pick out so she could make dinner. The strange powder that hid his face marks and the shirt of the old ramen chief's was long on the small young five year old. It was a solid burnt orange, he had shorts on but they could not be seen. It looked like a girls dress, but Naruto didn't mind much as it was clean. He tugged on his longer then normal hair, that old man said he should cut it again. He was using the magic powder for the first time after, trying almost ten times to get rid of his whisker marks. He putted his items on the counter.

"Why hello, I've never seen you before, why are you here? Where's your parents?" Naruto froze as the man rung up Naruto's things.

"Mommy died," Naruto lied as he didn't know anything about his parent, "daddy is on a mission."

"Then whose staying with you?" he questioned as Naruto paid for the fruit.

"Nee-Chan," Naruto answered trying to go with the truth.

"So what's the name of a pretty little girl?" he asked as he bagged everything.

"Narubi! Umanko Narubi" Naruto stuttered as he almost said his true name.

"Well, Narubi-Chan I hope to see you again have a nice day," and waved as the cross-dressed little boy walk out of the store.

Rushing home Naruto thought to himself, girls must have it better than boys, I'm going shopping tomorrow!

Naruto would quickly become known as Narubi Umanko, she would tell people her father was always on a mission and her sister was a new ninja so she stayed in the village but couldn't watch Naruto all the time. The next day after the grocery store incident, Naruto threw out all of his boy clothes, and then went shopping as the little girl Narubi. He got girly clothes, shoes, even underpants! As the girl Narubi he got, to him it appeared, a huge discounts on his clothes. This only furthered his belief that girls had a much easier time.

He then ran out of make-up.

Narubi had just enough magically powder to go out once. He went in to the lady shop. Nervously he snuck around the main counter lady. He pulled out the compact, and then looked at the wall of compacts. He just stared at the wall of make-up. He was so engrossed with the make-up he didn't notice the young girl of 15 come up behind him.

"Scary how much us girls put on?" She said as he jumped.

"Y-yeah" He turned to look at the older girl. "I need some more mag- make-up for cheap"

"Well, then it's good you snuck pass the boss-lady up front," She said taking the little "girl's" hand, "you got money right?" with Naruto's nod she continued "Well here's what you do…"

From the young girl he would buy a book on how to make your own make-up, and how to find the cheapest but good make-up.

It would be six months after five year old Naruto started cross-dressing before the Hokage would notice. By then Naruto deeply believed life was better for girls. Naruto, however, still wanted to be a ninja. So, Naruto, in a dark orange skirt with shorts underneath and a red shirt, snuck carefully into the chunin and above only training group when an arm snatched his shirt.

"What are you doing gaki!" a woman in very little just a leather coat and fish neat, held the little boy.

"I just wanna see some Jutsu! " Naruto said. "I'm going to be a ninja!"

"Why? Is there a cute little boy being a ninja too?" the woman asked.

"NO! That's a stupid reason to be a ninja! I want to be Hokage!" the woman looked at Naruto strangely many little girls only wanted to be ninja because of the boys not because of true ambition.

"I'm Anko, how bout I show you some jutsu,"

Another six months would pass in that time, Anko taught Naruto some simple Justus, things he would have learned in the academy, also a few extra Justus. A month after meeting Naruto showed Anko that he was a guy. After he explain his reason Anko loved Naruto even more taking him out to Dango and leaving him Jutsu to learn. One thing Anko did teach Naruto, this was before he told her he was a guy, was why not many mothers wanted their little girls to be ninja.

_

* * *

_

_Anko was teaching Naruto about anatomy, when Naruto asked something he had been thinking about since he had met the strange ninja._

"_Anko-Chan? Why do you were such strange clothes that show lots of skin?" Anko looked at what seemed to be a little girl and made a face. 'She'll have to learn this any way if she wants to be a ninja' Anko thought._

"_You see Narubi-gaki; Kunoichi get special missions that involve doing things that most girls did not want to" Anko proceed to explain how sex was used and how seduction Jutsu worked and how most Kunoichi didn't marry. After she was done Naruto had wide eyes, and then asked._

"_Can I use sexiness?"_

"_No not yet Narubi, you're too young you would use cuteness" Anko then went on to explain how cuteness was a lower class of seduction Justus and taught Naruto all the ones she knew and even asked a seduction corps ninja to give Naruto lessons._

* * *

Now being a year older Naruto went to the Hokage. The elderly man was working but quickly leapt at a chance to avoid the paper work.

"Naruto-kun" the Hokage said as he looked at the cross dressed six-year old.

"Please Old man can I go to academy?" Naruto asked.

"We have gone over this only if you go as a boy,"

"Fine you asked for it," Naruto did a hand seal and yelled " _Seduction Arts: New Toy_"

The skirt Naruto was wearing was white as was his top, which had a red kitten on it. A slight sparkly look appeared and his eyes got impossible wide and watery, a pout lip trembled. The over whelming feel of 'you should be ashamed you just kicked a puppy' attacked the Hokage, the emotional attack was added to when Naruto spoke.

"Plea-lease Hokage-sama! I'll take boy classes but I want to go to school pretty!" a light whine crawled in to Naruto's voice.

'Damn it who is teaching the boy, they have to be on good terms with the seduction corps, it has to be a female.' And The Great Third Hokage, the 'Professor' fell to a beginner seduction Justus, "Fine"

"THANK YOU!" Naruto yelled with a big hug. That was how Narubi came to the academy.

TBC.

* * *

**_This will be slash oh and if you have seen the 'what if Naruto/any other character was a cross dresser' plot in another story please add it in your review if you would be so kind, or it you want to rip into be about how naruto isn't gay go for it, it just adds another review to my story!_**

**_Oh and if any one wants to translate my new jutsu feel free too._**


End file.
